


Tsundere - Dewdrop Ghoul

by ultraintrovertedgryffindor



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraintrovertedgryffindor/pseuds/ultraintrovertedgryffindor
Relationships: Dewdrop Ghoul/Reader, Dewdrop Ghoul/You
Kudos: 4





	Tsundere - Dewdrop Ghoul

I’ll gladly admit, joining the Clergy was one of, if not the best decision I’ve ever made.

I was a college dropout, my family and I were basically estranged due to my heightened curiosity towards Satanism. 

I was an outcast. No home. No friends. No hope for the future.

Then I happened to stumble across the church, and they welcomed me with open arms. Everyone. And I had never felt such a place of belonging. It was so intense that I cried.

I had finally found a home.

Then a week went by. Then two. Then a month. And now, being part of the ministry for almost two years now, I have never felt more happy in my entire life. These people treated me better than my own family ever did, and I was so thankful.

Since I was the newest member, and slightly younger than the rest of the Sisters of Sin, I was basically treated like a baby. The Clergy, especially Sister Imperator, was always checking in on me. Always making sure I had everything I needed, that I was healthy and happy.

Honestly, it got a bit annoying. I loved it at first, always feeling so important. But then it became a slight annoyance. Like one of those waiters who asks how your food is too often.

But thankfully, after my one year anniversary at the ministry, everyone finally dialed down. Well, almost everyone.

The members of the band project seemed to have a small fascination with me. Specifically, some of the Ghouls. Swiss and Aether.

I always supposed it was because I was new, and they liked new people.

That fascination quickly turned into over-protectiveness once I got to know them and told them my story. And I’ll spare the gory details about my previous home life. Too depressing.

Soon it became a habit of the Ghouls to hang out with me sometimes when they weren’t busy being on tour and all that.

It was endearing when the two Ghouls started referring me as “sorellina,” which meant little sister in Italian. And when I asked them how they knew the language, they replied with, “when you’re stuck hanging out with the Cardinal for months on end, you pick up a few things.”

I really tried not to play favorites, but between Swiss and Aether, Swiss and I undoubtedly had a stronger connection. We had many things in common surprisingly, despite him being a demon and me being a human.

Rain was pretty friendly with me occasionally. We’d probably be closer if he wasn’t so shy, but I didn’t want to force him to be friends if that’s not what he wanted. And Mountain...he kinda keeps to himself. He’s not rude to me, but he’s not exactly social. Neither were the Ghoulettes.

Dewdrop on the other hand was a whole ‘nother story. He wasn’t exactly hostile, but he was definitely not friendly.

Anytime we’d cross paths, he would almost always glare and I’d sometimes hear a quiet growl from underneath his mask. If I was reading a book in the ministry’s library that he also wanted to read, he wouldn’t hesitate to snatch it right out of my hands. Sometimes leaving light scratches from his claws. If I were to retaliate in any way, I’d get a spew of harsh words thrown at me.

What confused me is he didn’t act this way when I first joined. He was nice and interested in my story. We were actually friends. So, I just didn’t understand what I did to him. I always try to be nice to everyone, so what could I have possibly done to make Dew so mean to me?

Swiss and Aether were no help at all. Sometimes they’d just say that’s how Dewdrop is, but I couldn’t help but take it personally.

After another less than pleasant encounter with Dewdrop that might’ve involved him spilling water all over me on purpose, I was determined to know what his problem was.

I was going to get answers, today.

I nervously adjusted my Grucifix that was around my neck and tried hyping myself up while walking down the halls of the ministry in search of the smallest Ghoul.

After searching around, I finally found him.

He was in one of the halls talking with Rain, making me more comfortable with confronting him with a Ghoul who actually liked me beside him.

My determined footsteps toward the two Ghouls echoed, making them turn their horned heads at me.

Rain’s eyes widened and looked down and he started fiddling with his thumbs, a pretty cute sight. But Dew, his eyes narrowed and his tail started thrashing back and forth.

“I need to talk with you, Dewdrop.” I tried to sound as stern as I could.

“I don’t want to talk with you.” He slightly growled.

“Why? Why are you so mean to me? We used to be friends! What the hell did I ever do to you, huh?” I raised my voice.

“I suggest you watch your mouth, Y/N. Leave, now.” He threatened.

“No! I’m not going anywhere until I get answers!”

“I said, leave!”

Suddenly, I was on the floor, bleeding through my clothes. Dewdrop had clawed me on my upper arm, through my sleeve and deep in my skin.

I looked up to see Rain panicked and Dewdrop backed up. He looked angry, but not at me.

The fire Ghoul quickly retreated, leaving Rain with me.

The shy Ghoul carefully helped me up and walked me to the infirmary, constantly asking if I was okay on the way there.

But unbeknownst to you, Dewdrop retreated to the library and immediately cursed himself for letting his temper get the best of him.

Ever since you joined the ministry, Dewdrop the prettiest human he ever laid eyes on. He loved being your friend. He loved getting to know you. Then he started developing feelings, and he wanted to be with you. But instead he couldn’t help but act like bratty child.

Apparently, word traveled fast in the ministry, for Swiss and Aether barged in and immediately started fussing at Dew for hurting their friend.

“You idiot! When you like someone, you don’t slice open their arm like a piece of ham!” Aether yelled.

“I was angry, okay!” The fire Ghoul yelled back. “She just kept asking questions...”

“Because she thinks you hate her!” Swiss voiced.

“But I don’t!”

The three Ghouls were then kicked out by the librarian because they were being too loud.

Swiss sighed. “You gotta make this right.”

Dewdrop nodded. “I know. Shut up.”

Admitting that he’s wrong was something that didn’t come easily to Dewdrop, but he knew that if he was going to have any chance of being with you, he had to bite the bullet and just apologize.

He also didn’t want Aether and Swiss to strangle him in his sleep...

He got some strange looks from some Clergy members for the way he was muttering to himself more and more the closer he got to you room, reminding himself that he likes you and doesn’t want to hurt you again. He just needs to control his temper.

Dew’s heart involuntarily started beating quicker once he was outside your door. He raised his fist to knock, but he hesitated.

He sighed. _Come on, get it together,_ he told himself.

He finally knocked and anxiously waited for you.

When you opened the door and saw Dewdrop, you quickly tried to close the door. But the Ghoul put his foot in the door, not allowing you to close it.

“I’m not gonna hurt you.” He quickly called out.

You sighed and slowly opened the door all the way.

Dewdrop clearly saw the white bandage that was covering half your upper arm, a deep red slowly coming through, feeling even guilty than he did already. He saw the fear in your eyes that was directed at him, giving him the motivation to get his apology out in the open sooner.

“Y/N, I’m sorry for hurting you.”

You scoffed slightly. “Right...”

“I mean it. I just...when you ambushed me, it just made me angry. I didn’t mean to lash out.” Dewdrop looked down in shame.

“I just don’t understand. Why do you hate me?” Your voice trembled.

Dew looked up suddenly. “I don’t!” He raised his voice, immediately muttering out an apology when he saw you flinch. “I don’t hate you.”

He blushed furiously, but he was thankful his mask covered it. “I...” He huffed. _Come on, just say it._ “I like you. Okay? I just didn’t know how to act around you. At first, I hated that I liked you, so I was mad. But now, I realize I don’t want to be mad. I just want you.”

Your jaw dropped. Out of everything he could’ve said, you were not expecting that.

“Well, say something.” He tried not to raise his voice.

“Firstly, thank you for apologizing. I can tell that it’s not easy for you, which makes it even more more meaningful to me.” You smiled shyly.

When he saw you smile, Dew’s tail started twitching from behind him, interested in what you were going to say and really hoping that you didn’t hate him for acting so immature.

“Secondly, I’m really flattered. I never expected you to feel this way.”

Dewdrop frowned. “You don’t like me that way, do you?”

“I didn’t say that.” Dew’s ears perked up and tried not to smile. “I’ll admit, I’ve always been attracted to you. Even when we were friends. But I was kinda preoccupied trying to figure out why you didn’t like me.” You chuckled.

“Well, I promise from now on, I’ll never treat you that way again.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” You smiled.


End file.
